pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style)
UltimateWorldof1960's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Tsukkomitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Ojyotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kikotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1960 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof1960 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG